Resident Evil: Case File: Akira Takano
by Akira the White
Summary: Just an idea I came up with back in grade 8. I loved School Rumble. I liked Resident Evil. So I figured, why not make a crossover using Akira Takano  who is probably the most badass high school girl I've ever seen in an anime , and make her an agent?


The need for espionage was vital to the peacekeeping nations of the world. They tried to stop all forms of violence, from warfare, to slavery, and so forth. But only a few people in the world could be great espionage agents. Enter Akira Takano. Age 16, brown eyes and hair, 1.6 meters tall. She was one the youngest espionage agents to ever be hired by the Japanese government. She had great physical capabilities, and a formidable IQ. The government deemed her as a "person of great interest". She was still in high school, but she accepted the occupation. She was sent on many missions across the world, spanning from Europe to North America. She had developed a reputation as one of most dangerous spies in the world. But this mission was going to put all her skills to the test, in a horrifying living nightmare like none have ever seen…

Akira was sent to recon an area in Italy. It was a place she was very familiar with, as she had been dispatched there many times. She was aboard a helicopter already, awaiting the briefing on the assignment. She looked around impatiently. Then her PDA rang. "This is Takano." She said in her usual, calm voice. Her informant, Roy Patrick was calling her. "Alright." He began, "Here's the information was have been able to gather so far. According to reports, several murders of a cannibalistic nature have occurred in the Florence area of Italy, as well as many disappearances of local civilians." Akira raised her eyebrows. "Murders of a cannibalistic nature?" She asked. Roy nodded grimly. "The bodies that have turned up have all been cannibalized, most missing a limb or two and having bled profusely from the chest area. Also, it appears that the murderers in this case were infected with some sort of a virus." Akira returned her glance to the window of the helicopter. "Hey! You paying attention?" Roy snapped. Startled, Akira looked at the PDA again. "I understand." She said. "Ok, good." Roy continued impatiently. "We were able to get a few recon cameras into the area. The personnel infected with the virus appear to be more resistant to pain, appeared to have gone through necrosis, and can only be killed by a shot to the head." "Hmm. It's just like a scene out of a horror movie." Akira remarked. "Yep. Except this time the so-called scene is the real deal. Call me if you need anything. We've deployed a satellite above you position so we can track your location. Over and out." With that, Roy ended the call. Akira loaded her handgun, and secured her PDA on her waist. She took a few clips of ammunition, and the latest gear available from the JIET (Japanese International Espionage Task-Force), a hook shot. The helicopter arrived at her drop-off location. "Good luck." The pilot said. Akira nodded, and jumped off the helicopter onto the ground. Akira scanned her surroundings. There were many houses, all of them appeared to be deserted. Akira brought her firearm to her side, and began searching the area.

Akira searched the nearest house. There was nothing inside but a table and a bucket. She examined the bucket, and to her surprise, there was a combat knife inside. _You don't see many of these around anymore._ She thought. She reached for the knife, and put it into her holster. She promptly left the house. As soon as she stepped outside, her PDA rang. She answered it immediately. "This is Takano." She said into the PDA. It was Roy again. "Okay, I forgot something." He said. "Your mission objectives are the following. Join up with the USSF agent dispatched to this area. Second, rescue any survivors and find the source of the infection. Thirdly, secure a sample of the virus so we can analyse it." Akira nodded curtly. "Copy that." She ended the call and returned her PDA to its case. _Why would they need a virus sample? What's to analyse in that?_ She thought. Nonetheless, she continued. She heard a sound behind her, and spun around aiming her gun. There was no one there. "The song of the infected." A voice said behind her. She turned to see a man there. Akira raised her gun at the figure. "Who are you?" She demanded. "The name's Vladimir Joseph." The man said in an amused tone. "I was sent by the Russian government to investigate the situation." His English had a deep accent to it. Akira lowered her gun. "I was sent the Japanese International Espionage Task-Force to investigate here. Have you found any survivors?" Vladimir shook his head. "As far as I can see, there is no one alive around here." Akira nodded. "Search around the houses. There might be someone." "Alright." They both went to separate houses. Akira kicked in the door to the house she was at. There was someone lying on the floor, moaning. Akira rushed to the person's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. The figured look up at her. Then suddenly the figure lunged for her. Akira reacted quickly, back flipping away and firing a shot at the man. The shot hit dead on, and the man fell back against the ground. "I did not see that coming." Akira said to herself. She heard footsteps behind her. She readied her gun. It was Vladimir. "I see you have encountered one of the infected." He said. Akira looked at the person she had shot. "This person's one of them?" "Take a look." Vladimir motioned towards the person. "Necrosis is evident, blood stained clothes, white eyes with no pupil." The person started to get back up again. "What!" Akira exclaimed. "I shot him in a vital area. How can he still be alive?" "Those who are infected can only be stopped by the destruction of their brains." Vladimir replied. He aimed his TMP at the infected man, and shot him twice in the head. The zombie fell against the wall, and did not move again. Akira heard more moaning behind them. She spun around, and saw several zombies, all of them closing in on Vladimir and her. "The infected. They're here and they're hungry." Vladimir remarked grimly. "Take them out!" Akira shouted. The duo opened fire on the zombies. "Where are they all coming from?" Akira asked her eyes filled with confusion and fear. "There's too many of them!" Vladimir shouted. "RUN!" Without the need for a cue, they both dashed away from the horde of undead.

Of course, running away was far easier said than done. Running around aimlessly, the pair encountered several more zombies. They shot some of the ones in their way, and outran the others. After frantically running for several minutes, they came across a large cement wall. Akira looked behind them. There were hordes of zombies gathering, blocking their exit. "Well, looks like we're sandwiched." Vladimir remarked. "This is not the time for that!" Akira shouted frantically. "We need a way out. I can get over the wall, but what about you?" Vladimir shrugged. "I have my ways." He grinned. Akira heard the sounds of a rotor. Then, a cypher dropped from the air. Vladimir ran and grabbed on to the cypher, and the machine lifted him and dropped him on the other side of the wall. "Not bad." Akira said. She took out her hook shot, and aimed at the wall. She fired the bolt into the wall. She pressed the trigger, and the rope retracted, and the force pulled her towards the top of the wall. Just before she hit the wall, she pulled the bolt and rope free, executed a front flip and landed on the other side of the wall. Vladimir was surrounded by zombies, and was firing frantically at them. Akira aimed, and shot the zombies in the head. One by one, they all collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Vladimir looked up. "Thanks for the hand." Akira nodded. "Don't mention it." They both looked around. "What is this place?" Vladimir wondered. "I don't have a clue. I've never been to this part of the city before." Akira replied. There were several broken down houses, and some of them were boarded up. Under the doors, there were red crosses. "These things look like plague houses." Akira stated. Vladimir got to his feet. "Well, either way, I'd rather not wait around for the inventory." "Agreed." Akira said. They both continued forward, past the broken-down houses. Then, they heard gunshots. "Someone else here is not infected. Hurry, we have to find them." Vladimir whispered. "Came from that direction. Lets go!" Akira said. They both ran towards the direction the gunshots came from. Eventually, they found a house surrounded by zombies. At the entrance to the house he saw a man brandishing an assault rifle, and a boy with a pistol. Both of them were shooting at the undead, and Akira recognized the boy. "Enzo!" Akira called out. Akira ran towards the building, shooting all the zombies nearby. Vladimir sighed. "I guess there's no helping it." He too took aim and shot at the zombies. "Akira!" The boy cried out in joy. "I thought I'd never see you again! Why are you here, of all places?" "I was sent here to investigate the recent viral outbreak here. This is Vladimir." She motioned towards Vladimir while reloading her gun. "Nice to meet you all." Vladimir walked over and greeted the man and Enzo. The man with the rifle smiled. "The name's Matthew. I'm ex-military, but I somehow ended up travelling with this boy." Akira nodded. "It's good to see you all safe." As soon as she finished speaking, her PDA rang. Akira removed the PDA from its case. "This is Takano." She said. Roy was calling again. "Akira. Sorry to break it to you. We have to pull out air support for 4 hours." Roy said. Akira was shocked. "How come?" She asked. Roy motioned behind him, and Akira saw hordes of zombies massing near her extraction point. "We can't do anything about them because we don't have any firearms. We requested a Black Hawk, but the agency said it would take 4 hours to fully load and fuel one. Sorry, but it looks like you and your friends are on your own until we can get that Black Hawk." Roy said grimly. "Roger that. Takano out." Akira said, and hung up. Vladimir looked at Akira. "No air support eh? So that means we are pretty held up on the ground." Akira shrugged. "Well, either way, we can't just stay and mope around. Besides, I still have a contact to find." Vladimir turned around to face Akira. "A contact you say? Someone working in the U.S government I take it?" Akira stared at Vladimir dumbstruck. "How did you-?" "I was informed I had to meet with an agent sent by the U.S government." Vladimir cut in. "But of course, I haven't found him. You're the only people I've met up to this point." Enzo looked at Akira. "I remember seeing someone. He told me that he was looking for two agents sent by the Japanese and the Russian government. That's probably him." "Well if that's the case, why don't we start looking?" Matthew interjected. Vladimir nodded. "Agreed. Let's search around." Without another word, the group left the broken down house.

The group wandered across the graveyard like place, searching for the USSF agent. Akira looked around, sensing danger. "Hold up." She whispered. "There's something out there." Matthew readied his rifle. Vladimir swiftly took out his TMP and pistol. Enzo crouched down and aimed his gun. All was silent, and none of them could see anything in the dense fog that had suddenly began to gather. The ground shook intensely, as if an earthquake had struck. Then a dark figure jumped out from the ground, slamming Vladimir against a rock. The Russian agent slammed hard against the rock, his vision was fading as if he was being swallowed by darkness. Akira wasted no time. She fired her pistol at the figure. The bullets appeared to do naught, and the figure charged at her lifting its monstrous right arm and swinging it at her. Akira reacted quickly by flipped forward and, supporting herself upside down with her right arm fired two shots into the creatures back. The creature roared in fury and agony. Matthew fired rapidly at the monstrosity, which could now be clearly seen as a huge zombie with a club of skulls for a right arm. Matthew completely depleted his magazine, and yet the huge zombie did not even seem fazed. The creature then dashed towards Matthew, staring at him the eyes of death. Matthew was struck in the stomach, and was hurled several meters. He landed hard on the dirt, and did not move again. Enzo was frozen in fear, and did not move. The creature then took notice of the boy, and ran towards him. "MOVE!" Akira shouted. She shot the creature in the head, and then pushed Enzo out of the way of the charging zombie. The zombie crashed into a house, obliterating it. The zombie turned around and glared at Akira, now clearly enraged. Charging with a blistering pace, the zombie raised it's club, and swing at Akira. Akira did not react fast enough, and was sent flying, ramming into another house, shattering through the walls. Akira tried to stand up, but her body was in so much pain that she could hardly move a finger. She then heard gunshots outside, but could not remain conscious for longer than that. Outside, Vladimir had recovered, and was firing at the zombie's head. The zombie staggered, clutching its face. Vladimir then jumped onto the creatures back, pulled out his knife, and stabbed deeply into the zombie's neck. The zombie roared, and swung around wildly, trying to shake loose its attacker. "Kid, catch!" Vladimir shouted at Enzo. Vladimir tossed a miniature grenade launcher to Enzo before being grabbed and thrown violently by the zombie. Vladimir hit the ground and rolled away. "Fire it at that thing's head! Take it out!" Vladimir yelled. Enzo did not hesitate, and fired the weapon at the zombie. One shot to the head was all it took, and the zombie, now headless, collapsed to the ground, twitching a few times before becoming still. Akira had regained consciousness, and staggered over towards Vladimir and Enzo. "Nice work you two." She offered. Vladimir held up a hand. "Forget it, we need to see how Matthew's doing." "Right." Akira replied. They all ran over to Matthew. "Is he…dead?" Enzo asked silently. "More to the point kid is you're still alive!" Matthew suddenly said. "I thought you were done for!" Enzo cried. "Heh, not this time." Matthew smirked. Matthew got to his feet, and stretched out his arms. "But man does my body hurt. Feels like I've been thrown through a house." Akira chuckled. "I know how you feel. Literally." Akira glanced towards the house she was thrown through. "Well, no point in staying." Vladimir said, returning his gaze towards the exit of the grounds. "And I'd much rather be out of here. We don't need anymore freak shows showing up." "Right then, let's move out." Matthew said, rubbing his shoulder. The group then exited the graveyard-like place. It really wasn't the time to go looking for encounters that could get them killed.


End file.
